James
"...Make it double" James is a Team Rocket member along with Jessie in the Pokémon anime. In WVGCW, he acts as Jessie's and Rinoa's ringside manager. In Pokémon James is a character added into the anime adaption of Pokémon. He's a member of the Kanto-based crime syndicate Team Rocket and is partners with Jessie and Meowth. He first appeared trying to rob the Viridian City Pokémon Center, but he was thwarted by newbie trainer Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu. After this encounter, James and his comrades have made it their lifelong crusade to capture Ash's Pikachu, which they believe is one of a kind. They intend to give the Pikachu to their boss, Giovanni, so they can get into his good graces. In VGCW After Jessie seemingly had a bit of a disagreement with the GM, James made his debut. He showed up for the first time accompanying Jessie to the ring as they sang their theme song, generating much hype for the duo. The plan of course must have been to aid Jessie in defeating Faith in their one-on-one last man standing match, but it didn't go so smoothly. Despite James' multiple attempts to distract the ref from his duties, Jessie still got knocked flat by Faith. James and Jessie would continue to fight against various opponents together, but true to form, they would never succeed. Things reached a bizarre zenith point when Jessie fought Rinoa Heartilly and James would end up floating above a broken table before being powerbombed into nothingness by Rinoa. To this very day, this strange case of "Mindjames" is remembered by the audience. This event was enough for Jessie to say enough was enough, and she attempted to go solo in order to get her singles career some momentum. Neo Team Rocket James quickly announced he found a replacement during the 2013-11-22 stream. Rinoa Heartilly! Fittingly. The new Team Rocket faced their old teammate Jessie in a match that would give them their first victory. James would find far more success working with Rinoa than with Jessie, and Rinoa would win her next match before defeating Jessie a third time, which due to a wager between James and Jessie led to Jessie returning to Team Rocket. With two James's Girls in the group, both Jessie and Rinoa found success in singles, showing everyone that following The Man can only lead to good things. Team Rocket's Rockin' Jessie and James would end up in a small feud with Videl and Mr Satan due to an odd win Videl had over Jessie. Team Rocket would get revenge by having Jessie and Videl fight, but by sneaking in Rinoa as the Special Referee leading to an unfair victory for Jessie. So far, the conflict between Videl and Mr Satan, along with Impa and Zelda, has meant Team Rocket have still got the last laugh, though who knows when the daughter of the Hero of Earth will look for revenge. While working as Team Rockette's manager, James was ejected from ringside by the referee after slamming Sheik. James would later get his revenge by smashing the referee's head through a car window. General Manager Lightning would force James into working as the referee for the next show, which he a rather poor job of. Toadette would lose her debut match after a fast count, but she would be able to get back at James with a well-placed banana peel. He would later find work as the official judge for the Splat Wres pay-per-view event and would even enter one of VGCW's Royal Rumbles.